Mine
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This is a Sebastian x Reader One-shot requested by @AnaHatsune on wattpad This is my first Black butler fan fiction so I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy!


**Hey my Nekos! This was requested by AnaHatsune from wattpad Hope you like this One-shot.**

 **This is my first Black Butler Fan fic so sorry if it sucks.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **(Y/N) = Your name**

 **(H/L) = Hair length**

 **(H/C) = Hair colour**

 **Let's get on with the One-shot!**

Your pov

You looked out at the Phantomhive manor. You where a good friend of Ciels and was visiting today for a party.

You were so Excited! You couldn't wait to see everyone! _Elizabeth, Ciel, Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin,_

 _Tanaka and..._ a light pink blush appeared on your face as you thought.

 _Sebastian. The Phantomhive butler._

You new he was a demon, yet you still fell for him. Your face saddened as you thought _He will never like me...im just a meer human to him._

"(Y/N)? Are you ok?" Ayumi, your maid, asked. "Oh don't worry Ayumi, Im fine." You fake smile at your blond haired maid.

"Your thinking about Sebastian aren't you?" She smirked at you. Ayumi had been with you since the start so it was normal for her to talk to you like this.

"H-huh! N-no way!" You stuttered out, embarrassed. "Hehehe. You looooove him~" she teased. Just as you were about to retaliate, the cart stopped and the door was opened by none other then the demon himself.

"Well hello there lady (Y/N)." He greeted and helped you out of the cart. "O-oh...hello Sebastian."

You could her Ayumi giggling behind you.

"Hello (Y/N). Welcome back." Ciel smiled and gave you a friendly hug. "Ah Ciel hey! How have you been?" You start to have a conversation with him, unaware of the jelous butler following you in.

Sebastians pov

 _I know there just friends but I can't help but feel jelous! Ciel got to hug (Y/N)._ I sighed at my thoughts. Im acting like a school girl. Im a demon for hells sake! Why am I acting to stupidly!?

I showed (Y/N) and Ayumi to there room. "T-thank you S-Sebastian." (Y/N) said. I smiled.

Now I remember why I act like this. I love her so much she makes my heart flutter.

I am a demon. I shouldn't feel like this towards a human but I can't help it. Her smile... (H/L) (H/C) hair. Her sparkling eyes. Who would fall for her!

I walked off to prepare for the party.

Your pov

"OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL AYUMI!" You screamed as she tightened the corset onto you.

"Just hang on (Y/N)! And doone!"

She finished off putting the corset on. "Damn, them things kill!" You say.

"Well get into your dress. The party is in half an hour and your not even dressed!" Ayumi got the dress and brought it over to me.

"Are you sure this dress is the right one to wear? Don't you want one that pink or-" You looked at Ayumi with death in your eyes. "Don't even finish that sentance. You know I HATE PINK!" You grumble, death in your eyes.

She backs away a bit. "Sorry (Y/N)! Don't kill me!" You giggle at her words and she smiles.

 _I hope Sebastian likes this dress._

You thought to yourself as you started to change into the dress.

 **{Timeskip}**

No ones pov

Sebastian watched as people found partners for the slow dance. Sebastian had looked and looked but couldn't find (Y/N).

He sighed with frustration. _I was going to ask her to dance but she's not here._ He thought sadly. Just as the band was about to start playing, the main door opened.

Everyone looked back and saw (Y/N). Her (H/L) (H/C) hair was combed out and had a black and red bow in. The dress she was in made everyone gasp. A gophical black and red dress adored her body. The bottom half was black with red frills on the bottom.

The top was red with black crosses going over. The dress had no sleeves and blood red gloves were on her hands. On her lips was pitch black lipstick.

 _She looks stunning!_ Sebastian thought as he looked her up and down. She started walking down to the dance floor. Sebastian was about to move towards her and ask to dance but the trancy butler Claude got there first.

"I new we shouldn't have invited them." He grumbled. "Let's dance (Y/N)." Claude said to (Y/N).

(Y/N) stood there for a second before an evil glint appeared in her eyes. "That look could kill a bunny." Ciel, who was next to Sebastian, whispered smiling. Claude was taken back by the look. It soon turned back to her normal expression and she smiled politely before saying.

"Sorry Claude but I have someone else in mind." And with them words, she walked over to Ciel and Sebastian. _She is going to ask Ciel..._ Sebastian thought sadly.

But what happened next really suprised him.

Your pov

You walked up to Sebastian and Ciel. "Hello you two." You smile at them. "Sebastian I see you have no one to dance with. I know it's not usually the girl who asks this but...wanna dance." You smirk at his shocked face.

His smile returned and he took your hand in his and led you to the dance floor. Ayumi stood with Elizabeth and her maid, squealing.

The music started and everyone danced. You staired into Sebastians eyes. "I loved that look you gave Claude before. It could kill a small child." Sebastian whispered to you. You smirk and replied with "heh thanks. How dare he tell me to dance with me when he has been stalking me for a week. What makes him think i want to dance with him!?" Sebastian growls "I'll get him for that later." You grin and say "oh~ are you gonna get revenge for me?" You were being jokey but when Sebastian leaned close to your face, Your face went red.

"S-S-S-Sebastian?"

"You look so beautiful (Y/N)... I love you." He then put his lips on your own. He was kissing you.

You melted into his arms and slowly kissed back. _He's really good at this!_

When you parted from the kiss, he leaned your head to the side and gently bit your neck. His eyes flashed a light red.

"I love you (Y/N). Your mine."

 **Well... I hope thay didn't suck. Im currently, as I write this, at my Friend Nikkis house and instead of socializing...im writing fan fics and she is on Facebook...brilliant XD**

 **ANYWAYYY...hope you enjoyed this One-shot. I've never written a Black Butler one-shot so I can understand if Sebastian was out of character.**

 **Ichigo x Reader one-shot is coming soon!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
